Someone Else
by LLLSSSBBB964
Summary: Spy. Assassin. Whore. Lilith is all of these things. She was once sweet, but got tangled up with Hybern. An Illyrain child from the Night Court... when she meets the inner circle again, will they overlook her past? Will her mate be disgusted by her? Will she finally find love...peace...friendship... and trust? Trust me, it's much better than the summary. Please read. :)
1. Chapter 1 - Familiar

**Someone Else**

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you like this fanfic. Please tell me what you think of it, I love reading your review and advice! Hope you like it. :)**

 **Lilith**

Spy. Assassin. Whore. They're not very interesting words, but they're the words that I use to describe myself. I guess you could also call me a traitor. It's all true. Here's a brief description of how I came to be where I am:

 **10 years old**

My mother and father had been spies. They didn't exactly work for anyone. Whoever paid them or was a friend would use their work, and they would keep them secret. My mother was on a job in Hybern when she was discovered at murdered. After that, my father went insane, literally. He convinced himself that she was still alive. He continued life as if she was still with us – putting plates of food on the table for her, buying books for her to read, he even kept a lamp on some night waiting for her to finish the washing. At some point he remembered Hybern, and thought that she was still there. In the dead of night he snuck out of the house to go get her… Well… he didn't come back. so I was forced to live on the streets.

 **13 years old**

I had been living on the streets for 3 years when a woman invited me into her home. Except, it wasn't exactly a house. It was a brothel. I was taught how to pleasure a man. I dreaded the next day every day after they sent me out.

 **15 years old**

Amarantha's rule began. Some of her men payed a visit to the brothel, and one decided to take me with him. At that point, I was useless. I didn't know how to fight except for the small bit that my parents showed me as a child. My magic was yet to grow to it's full scale. He took me under the mountain and presented me to Amarantha. She said that I was a beauty, then sent me to Hybern as a gift!

 **25 years old**

I was his whore. His spy. His assassin, and he treasured me above all his other spies, whores and assassins. It was good in the sense that he wouldn't kill me, bad in the sense that he liked to have me around a lot. It was a miracle that I hadn't exploded with anger. He killed both my parents, and was now making me kill for him.

 **65 years old**

I had settled into immortality at 19, so I still looked like a nineteen year old. News reached us that Amarantha was dead. It was a joyous day for me. But not for anyone else.

 **67 years old**

The war was won. Prythian defeated the King, and I was finally free. While lords debate who would be the next king, I ran. I ran for Prythian. I ran for the Night Court – the court where I was from, where my mother had grown up as an Illyrian, where I had grown up in a city called Velaris. My home. I had never let anyone see my wings. I still knew how to fly, but while in Hybern, I didn't dare shed them. It was just another thing for them to hurt.

 **68 years old - now**

Well… I didn't make it straight to the Night Court, instead, I was in Summer. That was where I got to.

I stood in front of the mirror in the inn I was staying at. I wore a long scarlet red silk dress. It had long sleeves. When it reached my shoulders the chest dipped to reveal the edge of my breast and the space between them. It hugged my body, then fell from my hips to pool on the floor. There was a single slit up my right leg that went high on my thigh. Strappy heels were on my feet showing of my long legs. My brown hair was curled and fell around my shoulders to my lower back. It was brown with streaks of red, copper and cold. When it hit the light ,the colour was magnificent. The front to pieces were pulled back from my face. My long nails were blood red but I wore no jewellery. The High Lord of Summer had invited every person who could come to this party/ball. He had also no doubt invited every other High Lord.

I just hoped that the people I was running from wouldn't pay a surprise visit. Ever since I left Hybern I had been hunted by the Queens, for a I knew secrets about them that were worth killing me to keep secret.

When I reached the palace I walked up the grand stair case and into the ballroom. There was another stair case that led down into the room, and at the top of the stairs was a man who called out everyone's name and anything else important. I quickly slipped around him and took a side staircase down into the large marble room. As I walked down I locked eyes with a man. He had nearly black hair and sharp brown eyes. I would have kept on looking at him had I not seen the shadows that danced around him. Shadow singer. Someone to avoid, because I was sure that at that very moment the shadows were whispering horrible things about her to him. I quickly averted my bright green eyes and continued walking until I was in a large group of people.

" Thankyou." I murmured to a passing servant as I grabbed a glass of faerie wine off his tray and took a large gulp.

 **Azriel**

" What is it?" Cassian asked, elbowing me in the ribs. He followed my eye line and saw the stunning woman in red making her way down the stairs, having successfully escaped the caller.  
Cassian whistled. " She's nice," He said," Reckon she would make good company." When I didn't reply he got a frustrated look on his face and asked," What?!"  
" It's just… the shadows whisper Hybern, Hybern, Hybern." Rhys, Feyre, Mor and Amren had all come around me now.  
" What do you mean?" Rhys inquired seriously.  
" I think she's one of theirs." I answered.  
" She does seem familiar…" Rhys said. " We'll keep an eye on her."  
" Hybern's dead anyway, how could she bother us?" Cassian asked. I sighed and turned them to look at her.  
" Look at the way she moves – swift and graceful, yet lethal. Look at the way she holds her arms. Not crossed in front of her, but hanging at her sides – in easy reach of a sword. Look at the cut in her skirt. Her legs are thin but when she walks it's clear they are strong and hiding muscle." Rhys clapped me on the back.  
" And that is why Azriel is the spymaster." He laughed breathily.  
" Don't worry," Amren said, always being the voice of sense in the group. " We'll watch her." Then we all parted ways.

 **Lilith**

The party was boring… for me. I'm sure everyone else had an excellent time. But I found myself constantly finding ways to discreetly look over my shoulder, whether it was pretending to greet someone or looking in the reflection of my wine glass or someone's eyes. People were beginning to slowly leave and I had no doubt that it was getting towards the early hours of the morning when I spotted them. Sandrina, Kiren and Clarine. Three of the Queen's best assassins. It was a shame I would have to kill them, they were wonderful fighters. I linked eyes with Sandrina – their leader – from across the room, then I moved. Not fast enough to be unusual, but fast enough to slip past the last of the dancers as they spun around the ballroom.

I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and resisted from jerking back at the sudden contact. I looked up into warm chocolate eyes. The male holding me was strong and… Illyrian. Gods. My mother told me stories about the Illyrian males. Some were good, some were down right awful. Which one was he? His hair was dark enough to be black and his skin was tanned. The muscles in his wings were strong and from his many visible scars, I knew he had seen battle many times.

" Can I help you?" I ask as politely as I could while prying his hand off of my arm.  
" Would you care to dance?" He asked, his voice like silk. I looked over his shoulder at the approaching assassins.  
" Of course." I willed myself to smile and pulled him onto the dance floor. The music was fast – perfect. He coiled an arm around my thin waist and I rested a hand on his shoulder. Even through his shirt and suit I could feel the chorded strength within. Though he was leading, I managed to spin us in the direction of the door, letting other dancers crash into the assassins.  
" Where are you from sweetheart?" He purred. A charmer. She could imagine the amount of females who fell in love just with his eyes.  
" Here and there." I dismissed. He chuckled.  
" Where are you from?" I asked.  
" You don't know who I am." The surprise was evident on his face, though I knew if he wanted to, he could easily hide it.  
" Unfortunately no. Sorry to bruise your ego." He truly laughed then. Rough and loud and… beautiful.  
" I'm from the Night Court." He said huskily. I tried to remain calm. I had never met anyone from the Night Court. There had never been any of them in Hybern.  
" What is your name?" I asked, only taking my eyes off the confused assassins for a moment.  
" Cassian. What about you sweetheart?" C – a – s – s – i – a – n. I thought. Wait?! Did he just ask me my name? I know I shouldn't have but I replied," Lilith. It was nice meeting you." Then I spun out of his arms and through the opened doorway.

 **Cassian**

Lilith. Wait? What?! That name seemed so familiar, so very familiar. I walked back over to Azriel.  
" Well?" He asked.  
" Her scent had a little bit of Hybern. It was mixed with Nigh Court!"  
" Are you sure?" Rhys asked.  
" Definitely." I replied. " And her name is Lilith."  
" WHAT?!" Both Rhys, Az and Mor said at the same time.  
" How could I not recognise her!?" Mor was saying.  
" She looks so much older." Rhys was shaking his head.  
" I can't believe she's…" Azriel trailed off.  
" Okay! Some one needs to explain what is happening!" I growled.  
" I loved that little girl. Little Lilith." Amren thought out loud. We all looked at her with wide eyes. this girl truly must be special if she got Amren's cold ancient heart to warm.

" We have to go after her!" Rhys exclaimed.  
" She's on their side Rhys!" Azriel said.  
" I'm not so sure. There is only one way to find out."

 **Lilith**

I sprinted from the room leaving the gorgeous Illyrian in the swirling mass of dancers. I could hear their heavy footsteps on the ground behind me. I felt my magic rise in answer to their thunderous feet. My heart was a steady drumbeat. I skidded into the gardens. Here was good. They would have no where to hide and I could find them if they ran. I also wouldn't cause too much damage here either. I reached into that gap between worlds where I constantly stored my armour and weapons and anything else. I reached in and pulled out a sharp Illyrian sword that my mother had trained me with. I hadn't held it since I was a child, and even when fighting with normal swords, I always swung it like it was an Illyrian blade.

I found a chair beside a large oak and took a seat, crossing my legs and laying the blade on my lap. I taped my fingers along it as the three of them ran to a halt before me.  
" I was wondering when you'd show up."

 **A/N: Tell me what you think! :) This is my first acotar fanfic so I hope you like it. I appreciate constructive criticism, but please don't be mean if you don't like it. Thanks ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Get me out!

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them! :)**

 **P.S. sorry to those of you who ship Nessian – I do too – but I thought I would write something different.**

 **Cassian**

We didn't follow her out the door. Instead, Rhys led us up several staircases and onto a balcony that overlooked the Summer Court gardens. How he knew where she was I didn't know, for sitting comfortably in the garden, was Lilith. Resting on her lap was an Illyrian blade, polished and unused. How she was going to wield it I don't know. Three females ran into the garden and stood before her, all armed and all with looks of pure fury on their faces. Rhys used magic for us to hear what was being said.  
" I was wondering when you'd show up." Lilith said.  
The female at the front had dark blonde hair and appeared to be doing all of the talking.  
" You always were a cocky one weren't you." It wasn't a question. Lilith just smiled a lethal smile that had the female slinking back slightly.  
" Until the bitter end." Lilith said.  
" What a shame that _bitter end_ is going to come so early." The blonde one growled.  
" You have too much confidence in yourself Sandrina." She said, a lethal smile still spread on her face. The female – Sandrina – ignored her.  
" Do you know, I've wanted to kill you from the moment I met you?" Sandrina drawled.  
" Likewise," Lilith said calmly, and a bit cockily," and I'd hate to take away your dream. So come get me." Sandrina didn't move, and neither did Lilith. She remained sitting calmly on that garden chair, not a care in the world that three dangerous looking females were standing in front of her talking about her death.  
" You were always his favourite," Sandrina continued to talk.  
" Oh, I know," Lilith added.  
" We all envied you, all hated you. When those Queens told me I could kill you, you can imagine my happiness. I promised myself after our first fight, that when I finally got to kill you, I'd do it slowly."  
" And here I was hoping it would be quick, I do have things to do tomorrow." Mor snorted quietly.  
" Visiting your parents I'm sure." Sandrina smiled a feline smile," how are they doing?" Rhys face was deadly. He knew what it was to be mocked about dead parents.  
Lilith didn't miss a beat. " They are doing very well, thankyou for asking. I'm sure they are enjoying the King in hell." Sandrina's laugh was cold and forced.  
" Ah… the King. How are you doing without your lover?" Sandrina asked. _Lover?_ Lilith stood slowly and took a daring step towards the blonde female.  
" You never did know when to stop talking."  
" When he whipped you I was never sure whether it was punishment or a sexual game…"  
" When _did_ you get so chatty?" Lilith asked, feigning interest. She took another step towards Sandrina, to her credit, did not step back.  
" At least no one will have to fuss about a funeral for you. No one would go anyway." Lilith chuckled. It was her turn to talk.  
" What will I do with your body when I kill you?" She pondered out loud. " Should I send your head to the Queens in a box with a bow, or should I dump it at their feet?"  
"There is enough of your blood on that floor that they may not even notice that it's there." Sandrina said with a smile.  
" Can you get along with the killing slowly then, I'm a bit sick of passing threats." Lilith countered.  
" It would be my pleasure. It's a shame your dress will get dirty though."  
Lilith shrugged. " Then I suppose it's a good thing that blood matches it."

Then, after all their talking, she swung. Quick as an asp. Her sword went clean through Sandrina's neck. Her head thudded to the ground. Lilith looked up to the two other females who had been standing behind her and said disappointedly," I at least thought she would fight back!"

She took a step towards them. " Say hello to the King for me." Her sword swung two more times, and two more heads joined the one already on the ground.

 **Lilith**

It felt so good to finally end them. I lifted up the skirt of my gown and stepped over the puddles of blood pooling around there bodies. I clicked my fingers and they disappeared. A gift to the Queens. I sat delicately onto the garden chair and crossed my legs. The Illyrian blade I put back into the gap between worlds. I was actually disappointed in their performance, none of them even lifted a sword!

I suddenly felt the presence of shadows. They swirled along my body and skittered along my back as if looking for something.  
" Have your shadows found anything interesting shadowsinger?" I asked the night. Several bodies stepped from the darkness. Much more than I had expected, but this wouldn't be a fight, I could sense no anger, only surprise and… guilt. I didn't know why until they stepped closer and the moonlight illuminated their figures. My breath caught in my throat, and they knew it.

Standing before me were the people I had looked up to my entire life. The male who had first showed me how to hold an Illyrian blade, the male who had tried to explain to me when I was six why my parents weren't there, the female who had taken me shopping when I was sad and replaced my entire wardrobe when I had a growth spirt, and the dangerous little female who had taught me how to growl at the boys that annoyed me.

Rhysand – high lord of the night court, Azriel – spy of the night court, Morrigan – third of the high lord, Amren – second to the high lord, and two people whom I had never met before. I had seen both of them, but never been able to speak to them. My eyes flicked over them, but I didn't look any of them in the eye – I couldn't – until my eyes landed on the wings of the male I hadn't met. Cassian. Wait! He was the male I had danced with.  
" Your wings have healed. I didn't recognise you when we were dancing." Shock filled his eyes, and that reminded me. My eyes shot to Azriel and I released a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. His head tilted questioningly.  
" Your chest healed." I sighed. His eyes also filled with shock. Then my eyes went to Feyre, I had seen her at the castle. Then I remembered, and I had to say it.  
" I'm sorry about your sisters…" I looked down at the ground. Mor took a step towards me, but I took a step back and put a hand out in front of me.  
" You'll step in the blood." She looked down at the puddle of blood at her feet that the toe of her shoe was mere inches from. I was yet to look any of them in the eye, and I wasn't planning to, so I let my eyes fall to the ground. My hair fell over my shoulder.

" How did you know?" Rhys uttered also stepping forward as if in a daze, only for me to take another step back, my knees hitting the garden hair behind me.  
" I was there." Their eyes again widened.  
" Bullshit!" Cassian burst out. " We would of seen you." I shook my head.  
" Why were you there?" Azriel asked. I shook my head and tried to winnow. When I couldn't I remembered that it was the palace and I would be unable to winnow until off of the grounds.  
So I replied," You don't want to know."  
" Actually we would girl." Amren spoke for the first time, and despite the situation I was in, I chuckled.  
" Good to see you haven't changed a bit Amren." Their eyes nearly popped out of their skulls when Amren winked and smiled back.  
" Don't let me waist any of your time." I said and stepped around the garden chair and was beginning to stride away when I was met with a shield of glistening red. I whirled and stared directly into Cassian eyes. He gasped, as did the others. My eyes were different to how they had once been. When I had known them when I was young, they had been joyous and free. Now they were cold and full of coldness, rage and despair.  
" What did they do to you?" Mor uttered.  
" What didn't they do?" I replied.  
" Come with us!" She burst out stepping over the puddle of drying red blood to grab my arm. I tried to pull away but her grip was strong, and I didn't want to hurt her feelings.  
" I can't." I sighed.  
" Why?" Rhys asked, coming to stand beside Mor.  
" Because Velaris has been untouched for thousands of years, and if I went there, I would only bring war, and blood and danger." My heart was breaking in my chest at the thought of leaving them once again. At the thought of being alone, again.  
" We'll protect you!" Mor was sobbing slightly now.  
" I can protect myself, believe me, but I can't ask you to do that. They've already hurt all of you enough. I'm just trouble." Then I was ripped at with a strong wind. Blackness overtook my vision and I felt my feet leave the cobblestone path of the Summer Court garden. When I landed I was standing on a stone ground with stone walls around me. This was an interrogation. Understandable. I knew what the shadows were probably telling Azriel. But…NO! This was just like that place, that damn place. That mountain, that cells, that world. I couldn't stand it. I gasped for air and fell to the ground. I clawed at the ground with my nails and the inner circle crowded around me.  
" What's going on?" I heard Mor say, kneeling beside me, but she was pushed away by small hands. Then I was looking into blue grey eyes that held too much understanding. Rhys was hovering over her shoulder.  
" Get me out of here!" I wailed. " Please! Get me out!" I could feel the walls closing in on me, I couldn't get air into my lungs. I was being clawed at my attors. I screamed and beat the ground with my fist.  
" What did I do?" Mor asked frantically. Then we were winnowing. The darkness like death finally coming to take me. The death that I had felt hovering so close.

I felt sticks and leaved poking into my hands and legs as I landed on the ground.

 **Cassian**

Feyre had managed to touch all of us somehow and winnowed us to gods knows where.  
" What happened?" Mor asked, but I wasn't paying attention. I was watching Lilith. She scrambled towards a tree and gripped it for dear life. She pulled herself up and leaned forward with her hands on her knees.  
Feyre and Rhys looked at each other with all too much understanding.  
" What?" I asked cautiously.  
" Don't you get it?" Feyre asked. The Rhys took over.  
" Did you see when she started looking around. Then she started screaming. What if… what if she noticed that we were under a mountain, and what if that brought back…memories?" he seemed unsure himself.  
" She was Under The Mountain?" I asked. I hated that place, even the name of it, what had been done to Rhys and Feyre there... Rhys shrugged. We all turned to where Lilith had been bending over but… she was gone. We all seemed to have the same idea and took of at a run. We followed her scent through the trees until the trees opened into a clearing.

She looked so peaceful. She was no longer in a long red dress, but a simple white tunic and brown pants that were rolled up to her knees. Her feet were dangling in a pong and a sword – not Illyrian – was strapped diagonally across her back. There was a pair of boots beside her and her hair was out and blowing in the wind. The moonlight was shining through a gap in the trees and landed on her upturned face. There was a small smile on her face and any hint of the fear and distress that had been there before was gone. We all walked carefully over to her, but it was Feyre who changed her clothes with a snap of her finger and dropped down beside Lilith, putting her own feet in the water.

Lilith turned to look at her and a grateful look appeared on her face. " Thankyou." She whispered. Feyre nodded understandingly. We all came around the pond. Rhys sat cross legged beside Feyre, any hint of his fancy dress clothes were replaced with casual clothes, as were mine and Azriel's. the both of us were standing close, and Mor was sitting on the other side of the pond to face Rhys, Feyre and Lilith, whom I still knew nothing about.

" I like this a lot better than interrogation rooms – not as gloomy." She murmured. Rhys chuckled but it was as restrained as our smiles. She took a deep breath then said," Ask away." No doubt knowing how many question were brewing in everyone's mind. Rhys looked to Azriel who always seemed to know the right questions to ask. He didn't go with the usual approached.  
" Will you answer honestly?" Lilith nodded.  
He simply asked," How old are you now?" His voice was soft, a voice I had only ever head him use with Elain.  
" Sixty – eight." She replied with a nod. Older than Feyre then.  
" When did you Settle?" These were not the questions I had been expecting, but she still answered.  
" I settled at nineteen." He was silent for a moment before asking with a broken voice," Was there anything we could of done?" Lilith looked at him with no judgment in her eyes.  
" No. Even if you could I wouldn't of wanted you to do it." no one spoke? But I desperately needed an explanation. Mor must have felt the same.  
" Are you going to ask her any more questions?" Mor burst out. Azriel shook his head.  
" I already know all of the answers." Lilith didn't look surprised or offended. His shadows must of gained enough information to piece together her story. Azriel looked at her unsurely and asked," Only if you want me to?" Lilith looked at him gratefully.  
" I'll fill in the gaps."

Azriel took a deep breath and began her story, because she couldn't.  
" When you were ten years old…"

 **A/N: Hi. I know that there isn't much action in this but I feel like some explaining needs to be done so that the other characters can at least begin to understand what has happened to her and how hard it is for her to talk about what has been done to her despite her confidence in her conversation with Sandrina. I hope you liked this and continue reading. Even if not many people read and like this story, I'm going to continue writing it, because I'm enjoying writing it and I hope you like reading it. Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - It get's worse

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one. Thanks for reading. Please review to let me know what you think. I would love to hear your advice and constructive criticism. Thanks! :)**

 **Lilith**

" When you were ten years old, your mother was killed by Hybern. Your dad went crazy – literally – and convinced himself she was still alive, so he –" it was too much. I wasn't ready to hear it, or face it.  
" Stop!" I commanded. He did. " I'm sorry… I can't." Cassian was frowning and looking sightly pissed that he was still in the dark. I too a deep breath and stood from the pool. I wiped the water off of my feet and lower legs and slipped my feet into my boots. Once I had laced them up I adjusted the sword on my back and the daggers on my things.  
" You should go back to Velaris – " I begun to say, but then Cassian, the flirty Illyrian interrupted me.  
" Who were they and where did you send them?"  
" Who?" I asked questioningly, though I was pretty sure I knew who he was talking about.  
" Those females from the garden." He asked. I smiled a devilish smile, and to his credit, he didn't shrink back.  
" The Queens' other assassins? I sent then exactly where I said I would send them." He clearly didn't remember, so I looked at Azriel.  
" You sent them to the Queens."  
" I did. Did they receive my gift?" I asked him. Az frowned for a moment before grimacing.  
" Yes. They are currently sitting at the Queen's feet." I inclined my head to say he wasn't finished. He cracked a smile and added," in a box with a bow." Rhys and Cassian burst into laughter and Azriel chuckled. Mor had a hand over her mouth and Feyre was re-assessing me with a wide smile.  
" Excuse me." I said before leaving them in the clearing.  
" Where are you going?" Mor yelled after me. I turned back to them and looked purposely at Rhys.  
" Wherever the wind blows me." I took of at a run but was halted when Rhys called" Stop!" I would of gladly continued running but the power in his voice had me coming to a stop. When I turned only Rhys and Feyre were standing there.  
" Come back to Velaris with us." I shook my head and willed myself not to cry. The simple offer warmed my heart and would have had me agreeing immediately, but I knew I had to keep Velaris from the danger that followed me like a shadow.  
" I can't. And besides, you know nothing of what has happening since I left."  
" Azriel seems to know, and he trusts you."  
" His trust is misplaced then." They both smiled and Rhys shook his head.  
" It is not misplaced. Come back with us?" They were wearing me down and they knew it. Bastards, but I inwardly smiled.  
" I have no where to stay. My parents sold their house."  
" You'll stay with us." Feyre declared.  
" I can't," I repeated," I'm too much work."  
" Don't say that." Feyre said sternly. " It would be no problem."  
" I would basically be leading assassins right to you."  
" If those three were the Queens' best, then I think we could easily handle an army of them." My face darkened and Rhys grimaced at his words.  
" I can't." I repeated once again, but honestly, I was waging an internal war inside.  
" But you can," Feyre took my hand and the simple gesture had tears welling in my eyes. It was the first time in 78 years that someone had touched me without the intent to hurt me. " You would earn your stay of course" Rhys added, " you could work for me as… whatever you wanted. I'm sure the rest of the inner circle would have no problem with it, and Cassian will just have to hold back his curiosity. You'll add something new, and plus, I think you're the only one who is able to make Amren smile – "  
" Bastard!" A voice yelled through the trees that was distinctly Amren's. A small smile spread on my lips and Rhys lifted my chin. " There it is." He had always told me as a child that he had loved my smile.  
" Pleaseeeeeee?" Feyre wined. I smiled weakly.  
" I suppose…"  
" YES!" Feyre squealed and threw her arms around my neck. I barely knew this female, but I think I'm going to like her. I already felt like I knew her. She pulled back and stuck out her hand," Oh, I'm Feyre, by the way." I smiled and shook her hand.  
" Lilith." She shook my hand.  
" It's nice to meet you Lilith." I chuckled and let her lead me back towards the small group of friends.

 **Cassian**

Feyre and Rhys had gone to talk to Lilith so it was just me, Az, Mor and Amren.  
" What did she mean the Queens' _other_ assassins?" Mor asked tentatively.  
" Don't answer that," Amren instructed Az," it's not our place."  
" I know…" he said to Amren," but just so no one goes and says the wrong thing… when she says no, do not push her, because when she says no, there is always a reason." I nodded. I could decide one emotion from the other. Simply being male had be bubbling from rage from when Sandrina – that shit assassin – had said that Lilith had been whipped. She even went so far to say that the floor of the Queens' castle was stained with her blood, and what was worse… Lilith didn't deny it. I felt pity for her and a feeling that had me wanting to beat up anyone who caused her pain. I had the feeling that she had been mistreated simply for being a woman, and it was something that hit deep, after what my mother had experienced in the Illyrian camps.

Feyre walked back into the clearing, holding tightly onto Lilith's hand. Rhys walked behind her.  
" Let's go." He said. We all joined hands and winnowed to Velaris. I would have said that it was a reckless decision to invite her to Velaris, but she seemed to know of it, and everyone who knew her seemed to trust her, so, I guess I could too.

 **Lilith**

I had never thought I would feel it again. The sun was shining down on my face and I was standing in Velaris, my home town, the place I was born and raised. And I was surrounded by people who cared for me. Rhys had promised that no assassins would be able to follow me here, and so, for the first time in my life, I felt safe. Most of the inner circle had been busy for the first week I had been here, and they all understood that they would learn about my past as we became closer.

I was in a simple dress. It was dark blue and fell half way down my thighs. The straps were thin and it blew in the breeze. I waltzed into the townhouse from where I had been perched on the roof. I hadn't dared to free my wings. I had only done it once, and that was when I had been the only one in the house. I listened for the voices of Mor and Feyre but couldn't hear a single word. But I heard Rhys, Az and Cas talking in Rhys office. I didn't want to interrupt their meeting but Mor and I were planning to go out for lunch any time now and she was no where to be seen. As I neared the door of the office, the muffled voices from inside stopped completely. I hesitated but knocked on the door. The door swung open slowly on a star flecked wind. Inside were the three males, and spread on the desk was what looked to be a map and other things that they were all trying to hide discreetly. I walked into the room and asked," Have you seem Mor, we were planning to go out?" Rhys shook his head.  
" Sorry Lilith, she said she had to cancel, she got held up at the Court of Nightmares." I waved off his apology. What he mustn't of noticed is that while he and I were talking I had been trying to spy a look at what was on the table that they were trying unsuccessfully to cover up.

I turned to leave, but before I did I said," If – for work purpose – you need to ask me about the Queens or Hybern, you can. I'm fine."  
" Thanks." Cassian replied.  
" I'm serious. You really should ask if you need to." The all nodded.  
" Is something wrong?" Rhys asked. He may be the High Lord of Night, but sometimes he was horrible at noticing what someone was trying to say.  
I huffed. " I'm trying to tell you that you _should_ ask," I pointed to the map of the Queens' palace," because if you use that entry at that time, you're going to get blasted." Then I left the room and closed the door behind me.  
" Lilith?" Rhys called. I smiled to myself and poked my head through the doorway.  
" Yeeeeeeees?" I drawled  
" Where should we enter?" He asked. I walked over to the table and pointed at the front doors.  
" That is the only way in and out that is at all safe. The guards change at 4:00 am, 8:00am, midday, 4:00 pm, 9:00 pm and midnight. They are expecting you to come snooping and they expect you to go through secret entrances and exits. The working assassins always arrive in the late night or early afternoon if they have been… working. A rather good assassin called Turion is always prowling the gardens and 10:00 in the morning – make sure to avoid **that** asshole – and the old crone of a Queen goes for an afternoon stroll at 3:00 pm. Avoid her. She has eyes like a hawk. The guards at the gates are total idiots and you could trick them by waving something in front of their eyes so they will be easy to get past. Is there anything specific you're looking for?" I asked, looking up from where I had been pointing to places on the map.

They were all staring at me. " Were you listening?" I asked. Cassian laughed. Azriel smiled, and Rhys gave me a pat on the back with a wide smile.  
" We want to know what to expect in an oncoming war." Azriel said. I nodded and chewed my lip for a moment before saying ," if you want to see armies then you're looking in the wrong place. They train soldiers at a camp in the mountains. No one outside of the castle knows where it is. I could take you there if you want?" Az and Cas looked at Rhys questioningly. Rhys was frowning and when he looked up at me, there was a question in his eyes.  
" Yes?" I asked.  
" Who have you worked for and what did you do for them after you left." I sighed.  
" Well I suppose I can't lie forever." I rubbed the back of my neck. Azriel was trying to secretly shake his head at Rhys and Cassian… he was staring at me. I felt nervous and yet comfortable under his gaze. No one had ever stared at me like that, with such intensity.

I took a deep breath. " When my parents dies a woman pulled me off the streets – "  
" You lived on the streets?" Cassian asked. I nodded. There was a look of guilt on Rhys face.  
" The woman saw that I had no money or food or… anything, so she offered me a job, and I had no choice. It was either take the job or die. So I took it.  
" What was the job?" Rhys asked. I sighed.  
" I was a whore." I didn't meet his gaze, or any of the others  
" Did you ever…?" Rhys trailed off.  
" Yes. Anyway," I couldn't bear the looks on their faces. " Then I worked for Hybern."  
" WHAT?!" Cas and Rhys practically yelled. I winced and they both calmed down.  
" My mother had taught me how to fight a little bit, but once I got there, I truly learnt. I was his spy and assassin and…" I looked at Rhys.  
" And whore." He finished for me.  
" I hate that word." Cassian muttered.  
" Then when that war was over, I ran, but I know things about the queen's that are worth killing me for. I was also an assassin and spy for them, so I know who's on their hit list. I know many of their secrets."  
" Gods." Cassian muttered. I nodded.  
" So that's me." I turned and began walking out of the room.  
" Lilith," I stopped," we're going to the Illyrian camps tomorrow, would you like to come?" I nodded. I had never seen any of the camps. " And Lilith. I'm sorry." I smiled sadly.  
" Not once have any of you accused me of working for them. Not once have you looked at me like a possession. I don't think you understand how much that means to me. Just being here, it means the world. Thankyou." Then I left the room.

 **Cassian**

" Shit!" I said after she was out of earshot.  
" It gets worse." Azriel said from where he had had his head in his hands. I looked at him questioningly but he shook his head. I can't believe that happened to her, and that wasn't even in detail… oh gods!

When our little meeting was over I walked up the stairs and onto the roof to fly to the house of wind, but I found Lilith sitting there on one of the roof chairs. I spread my wings to take off quietly without disturbing her when her sweet voice asked," Cassian?" I turned to her. " Are you able to train with me tomorrow morning before we leave? I'm getting lazy. I used to train every day, I need to start doing that again."  
" Sure." I replied. And took off into the night.

 **A/N : I know that this chapter also had no action but they need to get to know each other better. I hope you liked it. Please review and keep reading. Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Little Lilith

**A/N : I hope you liked the last chapter. From this chapter on I will be adding more of Cassian and more feelings between them. I hope you like it!**

 **Lilith**

Rhys had winnowed me to the House of Wind after asking quietly," Are you sure you don't want to fly?" I had shaken my head. Of course he would remember. When I was little, he and Az would take me out flying to new places, to help me improve, but also because they enjoyed spending time with me, despite my young age at the time. Since my parents died, I hadn't flied, not once. I had pulled my wings from wherever they disappeared to, but had never flown since then.

As we flew, I realised how much I missed the wind on my face, but it was different in his arms. We landed on the roof training area at the House of Wind with a thud.  
" Good luck," he said, with a wink and something of regret in his eyes," Cassian is a lot harder than he looks." I chuckled quietly.  
" Then I guess I'm in for a treat." He smiled before leaping into the air. I watched him disappear until he was a speck. I had made sure that Rhys dropped me off early at the training ring early, because I wanted some time to think. I didn't tell him that though. When I was sure that Cassian wasn't going to jump out of nowhere, I reached inside of me, grabbing my wings from where they sat dormant, and I released them.

In a mighty flap my wings flung free. They spread behind me as I stood with my face upturned to catch the warm morning sunlight. My wings seemed to drink up the warmth, looking particularly golden and red in the light. A small smile danced on my lips as a feeling of safety settled over me. After everything I had been through, it was the small moments like these that I enjoyed the most, that had the most meaning. It was like I could feel my mother smiling from up above. Glad that I finally released my wings. Who I truly was, and the beautiful gifts she had given me.

I didn't notice him standing behind me.

 **Cassian**

If I'm being completely honest about it, I was slightly nervous about seeing Lilith. Ever since I first laid eyes on her at the party in that magnificent dress, I had thought that she was the most beautiful fae I had ever seen. The way her green and gold eyes sparkled and how the gold in her hair brought out the gold in her eyes. The reds and brown of her hair were ever changing, and when they hit the light, they grew and shone. Just like now.

I don't know how I had never smelt it on her, the scent that made someone clearly Illyrian. But I could have easily gotten confused with the slight scent of Hybern that clung to her, or perhaps I had mistaken it as Rhys or Az or myself.

But her individual scent filled my nose as I came close enough. Sandalwood and rose. I breathed it in. I don't think she noticed I was there. I had the intention of jumping down from where I sat atop another part of the roof that was higher that the training ground. I watched her chat with Rhys, and when he was nothing but a peck in the distance, her expression changed. It was an expression I was yet to see her wear. It was truth.

Each time she was in the house, all her smiles seemed forced, and she had never truly laughed. Only small chuckled that didn't sound real. But here was this beautiful female, and she was broken, wearing her true skin that she had not let anyone ever see. I felt guilty in that moment, but I had to reign in my gasp as a pair of great, magnificent wings sprung from her back. They were darker than her hair, but not black like the rest of ours. They had hints of an iridescent red, and gold. She spread the behind her and I watched the sun catch all of those beautiful colours. She turned her head up, and I saw a small smile, a real smile, and I knew what she was feeling – serenity, safety, belonging…

But I couldn't spy on her for any longer. As hard as it was to tear my eyes from her, and that small smile, I spread my own wings and jumped from the roof to land behind her so that it looked as though I had flown it. Her wings were even more beautiful up close.

I knew she heard me because she spun with lightning speed and I found an Illyrian blade being pointed at my throat. Her wings were unfurled behind her and her hair was free and blowing behind her in the soft wing. Calling her a goddess was still not enough to cover how she looked in that moment. I held my hands up in surrender and she slowly lowered the blade. Her wings disappeared in a second I could of mistaken them for never being there at all.  
" Never scare me like that!" She said sternly pointing a long nailed finger in my direction.  
" Understood." I said. I waited a moment before saying, " I never knew that you were Illyrian." It was more of a question that a statement. She huffed and dragged her hair away from her face. She began braiding it, and when Lilith could reach no farther down her back, she pulled her half finished braid over her shoulder and continued. I don't know how she managed with hair that long.  
" Not many people know." Lilith replied, referring to her Illyrian heritage.  
" Then I'm honoured." I said and placed a hand over my heart and did a small bow with a smirk on my face. She shook her head at my joke.  
" The only people who know is Rhys, Az, Mor, Amren, my parents, and I'm sure Feyre has gathered enough information about me from Rhysand to know as well. And now you too." I wasn't sure how to reply so…  
" Get in the ring," I ordered. " We'll start with a simple warm up, then, we'll fight." She didn't move. " Sit ups." I said, pointing to the ground. she scowled at me but dropped to the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. I didn't think she would of voluntarily done the hard ones.  
" I didn't come here for exercise like this, I came here to have a fighting partner." She said with ease despite the sit ups.  
" Oh well." I said, a smile dancing on my lips at her frustrated face.  
" Hey! If I'm doing this crap, so are you. So drop and give me twenty." She said, pointing to the ground and imitating me in the last bit. I broke into a laugh and got down on the ground beside her.

As I continued to do sit up she kept up with my pace with ease and I couldn't help but wonder what form of training she did at Hybern. At some point during our warm up Mor and Feyre came to the roof and began to spar.  
" I think that's enough exercising for now." I said, pushing myself off of the ground and offering Lilith my hand . She hesitated a moment before grabbing it and allowing me to pull her up.  
" Now can we fight?" she whined. I chuckled and tossed her a pair of fighting gloves. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rhys and Azriel walk onto the deck, deep in conversation, but dressed for training which they soon took up. Amren followed close behind them and did some simple stretches while Mor and Feyre continued to battle.

 **Lilith**

The heat felt like it was making my blood boil, but I continued working. Over these past weeks I hadn't trained, and I feared I was getting out of shape. I peeled my jacket off, having poke out my chest slightly to get the sleeves off my arms. Cassian was talking to Azriel while I got ready. I caught him watching me out of the corner of his eyes, tracing the movement of my body. I ignored his piercing stare but it left me feeling surprisingly warm and fuzzy. I was now just wearing some stretchy, high waisted black tights that reached my ankles and a short singlet top that clung to my chest and cut off at my navel.

I pulled on the gloves and said to Cassian," I'm ready." He came over with a smirk on his face.  
" I hope you're ready Little Lilith." I cursed Rhys saying that that is what he used to call me. Cassian apparently found it necessary to continue calling me Little Lilith. I could see the others slow their own fighting and pretend they weren't watching us.  
" You can still run, I won't judge." Cassian barked a laugh, as did Rhys who wasn't even bothering to pretend he wasn't listening. In fact, he and Azriel had stopped their own training and were now leaning on their swords – watching.  
" Funny. I was about to say the same thing to you." He smirked. Getting into a fighting position, but I didn't move. My arms were slack at my sides, my body relaxed.  
" I would take her advice to tun if I were you boy." Amren called as she walked over with Mor and Feyre. Apparently we would have an audience, because they were yet to see me truly fight. This would be fun, I thought as Cassian took a breath that signalled his fist.

 **A/N : Hi! I hope you all liked this. People have mention that Lilith is similar to Aelin from Throne of Glass. Answering those people, I just want to let you know that this is not a crossover, Lilith is simply cocky and hiding who she really is inside. I hope you all liked this. Please review and tell me what you thought, I love to hear your advice! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Just a dream

**A/N : I hope that you liked the last chapter and I hope you like the chapters to come! Please review and let me know if you want me to keep going, and if so, if you have any ideas. I'll do my best to include them.**

 **Also, I am very sorry that it has been so long since I updated. You've all probably forgotten about the story, or at least what happens. I got stuck, I wasn't sure what else to write, so I moved onto another story. Somehow, I ended up writing about four stories at the same time – I still am. It also hasn't helped that it is that time of year when you get all of your exams and all of your assignments, well, it's that time of year for me.**

 **But please review and let me know if you have any ideas for this story, because I'm sad to say that I'm running out.  
Thanks **

**Lilith**

Cassian lunged for me, his fist a baton that he was ready to swing. It was inches from my face when I twisted out of his reach and gave him a light kick on the behind. He cried out at his los and spun on me with a speed that could only be gained through immortality.  
" He should of run." I heard Mor whisper to Feyre who snickered in return. He gave them an unkind gesture with his finger then turned on me.  
" Ready to dance?" He asked cockily, daring another step forward.  
" Sorry if I _accidently_ trample your ego." I feigned regret. He huffed a laughed as swung his fist.  
I crouched and threw a leg out which he gracefully jumped over and grabbed to twist me over, but before he could, I used his grip on my ankle to twist his arm around with a swish of my leg. He let go and tried again.

And so we began. A dance that was graceful, and lethal and death. We became a whirl wind of arms and legs and fists. Until Cassian was pinning me to the ground.  
" Told you." He smirked. I brought my knee up and hit him in the crutch. I flipped him so I straddled him. he was groaning.  
" Don't get _cocky_ now." I tutted. Our audience all burst out in laughter and Cassian growled, and snapped his teeth at me.

 **Cassian**

As she sat on top of me, parts of her braid that had fallen out curled and fell around her stunning face. I could see sweat droplets trickling down her forehead as her chest heaved.  
" Say it." She said smugly.  
" Say what?" I said.  
" That I beat you fair in square." She said, her smirk grew to a small smile, and I wanted to see if I could get it to grow and wider.  
" Fine. You beat me." I said. Her lips parted to reveal a row of teeth as her smile grew.  
" That I did." She chuckled and rolled off me. She offered me her hand and I took it, still somewhat surprised at the strength I found.  
" You're a hell of a lot stronger than I remember." Rhys said, passing her a towel.  
" Well, I was six." She countered.  
" You could barely even hold that sword." Az nodded towards the sword dangling from her hands.  
" But the two of you still taught me how to use it. And I never forgot." Az smiled sadly. 

**Lilith**

I slipped into the small silky black nightgown in the room that Rhys had declared mine at the townhouse. It fell to my upper thigh and hung low on my back. Revealing the long thick scars of mangled skin that ran from the base of my neck and shoulder right to my lower back. Sometimes I would still wake up with the feeling of blood on my back from those horrid whips. I shook the memory from my head, but didn't bother to use my magic to hide them like I usually did when I was in public. I slipped between the silk sheet and buried my head in my pillow. It wasn't long before my eyes grew heavy and shut.

 _The crone sat on her perfect throne. The floor was red. And sitting there, was three box's. Each with a ribbon. The servants pulled back the ribbon and lifted the lids. Anger roiled through her. Because in each box was a head. Her hands gripped the arms of her throne and she screamed._

I was up in seconds. The scream of the crone still echoing in my ears. Breathe Lilith. It was just a nightmare… a nightmare that was scarily vivid. A nightmare that wasn't a nightmare like usually. It was a nightmare of the promise I had made, of the warning I had sent. Sandrina and her fellow assassins heads, in a box, tied with a ribbon, dropped and the feet of the Queen's themselves. I took a deep breath and slipped out from between the sheets. Water. I needed water.

I opened the door to my room without a creak and poked my head out to be sure no one was awake. Once I was sure, I tiptoed down the hallway and down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen where I poured myself a very cold glass of water. I walked back into the living room and dropped to my knees before the fire, letting the soothing warmth wash over me, takin a sip of the water.

 **Cassian**

A scream echoed through my head as I lay on my bed. Flashing images appeared before my eyes. a throne room. Bloody heads. And the Crone. I shot up in bed and ran a hand through my hair. Unusual, that I would dream about that. It made no sense to me what-so-ever. Maybe it's because I was hungry, after all, I had missed dinner. I rolled out of bed and began to walk silently down the hallway. As I got halfway down the stairs, the flickering firelight cast the shadow of a body across the living room floor. It was distinctly female, but it wasn't More, or Amren, or Nesta, or Elain. Which meant it must be Lilith. As I got to the bottom of the stairs, I froze. It was Lilith, but no the Lilith I had come to know over the past few months. This Lilith was different. She sat hunched before the fire, a glass of water by her side. The fiery glow made her look different. For starters, her back. Cauldron, it was covered in some of the most gruesome scars I had ever seen, each one set alight by the light of the fire. It sent something deep within me growling in uncontrollable rage. But that rage shrank when I saw that her shoulder we shaking. She was… crying.

I would of gone to sit beside her, but something told me, this was something I am not apart of. She wouldn't want me to see her like this. After all, this could just be a dream…


End file.
